Forgotten Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Fake Existence, Universe of Blood and Universe of Love. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't run away from home and cause her mother that kind of stress. Because Mind chooses not to to take action, Dennim thinks he'll do her a favour by killing her parents, but does so without informing her. Mind discovers their deaths the next morning and becomes upset upon seeing the mangled corpses. When Dennim shows up to proudly claim the deed, she becomes angry with him and at his improper response to the deaths of two human beings. As Dennim feels no remorse and shows no understanding for the mess he's created in her name, she announces their friendship to be over and adds she never wants to see him again. Dennim is left speechless after being disowned from her attention and friendship. Her last-minute comment about how she wished she never met him doesn't get received well, but Dennim decides not to engage and obeys her original demand. He exits the house and leaves Mind with her sorrow. Because of this conclusion, Dennim's emotions start conflicting with his personality and make for a messy response from his side. While his character decides that his sadness over the situation should automatically translate into anger, he still feels the need to soothe Mind best he's able to in his restricting emotional state. He chooses an easy fix and decides to meddle with her memory by erasing their past, her parents' death -and their misbehaviour from it. He puts her brain into an unconscious state for the next couple of years for the new memories to form. During this period, Mind is left to walk around and live in what can be described as an "automatic setting". In the meantime, Dennim tries to calm his own temper by creating a violent, "therapeutic" outlet for himself where he takes out his anger onto other people, but ends up creating an empire that only caters to his destructive behaviour more. In addition, his increasing addiction to living outside the realms of imagination inspires him to set up a system where he demands human sacrifices every week in order to stay real, even though a time frame this short is unnecessary. His world takeover undoes alot of what he initially planned for Mind; and when she regains control over her body and mind, she finds herself to be a resident of an apocalyptic world ruled by a beast-like Dennim, and is met with new misery. Mind's false memories make her believe she had a regular childhood and she joined multiple survival groups after Dennim started attacking the city when she was 10. In order for her new memories to make sense, they have been automatically altered based on Dennim's current rampaging, and they include her parents again having been killed by him. Dennim is content with this, as long his past connection with Mind and thus her disappointment in him stay erased. She only knows him as "the beast" and "the Lord", and fears him like all other world residents. Mind regains control of herself when she's a woman in her mid 20s, while in the middle of a conversation with a member of her current survival group. She laments about her nice childhood, but having no friends or family left to love and care for. The old mother doesn't care much for listening to someone else's moping and offers little response. The room then hears the giant Dennim roaming about outside the building, making everyone jump up. As there's a system in place where they need to hand over human sacrifices in exchange for his absence and their safety, they figure he came back early for more, and hastily start collecting new victims. Mind is chosen for being one of the few lone wolfs in the group, much against her will, and the new batch is forcefully dragged out onto the streets. They are tied to the sacrificial poles on the main plaza, where they quickly get Dennim's attention. He devours the sacrifices like usual, but stops in front of Mind, who begs for her life much like everyone else did. To everyone's surprise, Dennim spares her and heads off. The spectators are confused by this and start pondering Dennim's reasons. One half suspects Mind is blessed by "their Lord" and they should worship her, while the other half guesses Dennim's hunger was satiated, but he might come back again like he did earlier that day. They fear punishment if they decide to retract a gift they already offered, so agree with each other to leave her standing till next morning. Ignoring Mind's cries and objections, the group departs without her. She is left standing for at least 2 hours, until Dennim appears in his normal form and approaches Mind from behind. He unties her from the pole and Mind repeatedly thanks the person who came back for her. She then notices her saviour's strange appearance when she turns around, and turns quiet. Because of his similar skin and eye colour as the beast, she assumes he must be connected to him, but decides not to acknowledge it in his presence. After an uncomfortable silence, she thanks him again and suggests she should head back. She tries to escape the plaza before the stranger can make the attempt to grab or harm her, but Dennim stays put and silently watches her power walk away. When Mind turns her head to double-check his intentions, he's suddenly disappeared. As Dennim doesn't show up again, she assumes it's safe to continue on, but starts wondering where to go to now. She feels it's no longer safe within her old group and fears that her lone social status deems her expendable and an ideal choice for people to keep sacrificing to the beast. Especially now that she's older and can no longer hide under the guise of being a child. Mind keeps on walking through the destroyed city without much purpose, and eventually reaches the border. She realises there's no place left for her to go. As the evening winds become icy and powerful, she decides to take shelter under a broken car hood stuck in the rubble of a building. A few minutes later, big feet are seen stopping in front of her tiny hideout. Mind tries to contain her sobbing and waits for the figure to leave. A brown leather bag is dropped in front of her, whereafter the feet walk off. Mind tries to take a peek at the bag's owner from under the hood and sees a smaller version of the beast walk off into the city. She stays cautious of the dropped baggage and decides to stay hidden a few more minutes. When she checks the contents of the bag, she finds one set of clothing, pieces of bread, and a few toilet supplies. The clothes include a bombastic blue dress, a pair of black thermal stockings, long white leather gloves, a white shoulder cloak and soft boots. By looking at the size of the clothes, she figures the bag was indeed meant for her to find, but the small monster's help confuses her and she isn't sure if it's wise to accept or acknowledge a gift from a demon. In the distance another group watches her unpack and plan to rob her. They sneak closer and Mind is knocked on the head with a shovel, whereafter the group starts to grab and run. The leader apologizes to the bleeding, still conscious Mind and argues they need the supplies more than she does, but their actions -or excuse- does not get received well by the still present Dennim. He surprises the thieves by appearing in a somewhat smaller version of his known form from behind their hideout, and threateningly swipes the building out of the way with his giant arm, launching it across the city as if it were a plastic toy. Not knowing the reason for his outburst, the men and women fall to their knees as an attempt to calm him. Dennim ignores them to check on Mind first, still lying on the ground, whereafter his unblinking eyes focus back on the grovelling group. He grabs the stolen dress from a woman and throws it back at the confused Mind, whereafter said woman gets violently flattened by his fist. The leader of the group becomes alarmed by this act and can only guess that Dennim's presence means he has not had a sacrifice. In order to protect his people, he "offers" Mind to him and begs Dennim to let them go. This offer enrages him, and Dennim mercilessly tortures and kills the thieves in response. Mind becomes scared by experiencing his bloodlust this closely and is petrified when he brings back his attention to her. He picks up the rest of the stolen items and lays it down in front of her, whereafter he stomps off like business is settled. In order not to potentially insult the beast, Mind quickly puts on the clothes and takes the bag with her. She leaves to find new shelter, but there's not much left of the city for her to consider. After walking for another solid hour, she comes across a mostly intact construction, but is caught off-guard when a lone survivor appears to make repairs to it. The man is overdressed, wearing a long brown coat, black shirt, baggy brown pants, a dark brown hooded scarf wrapped around his head, leather working gloves and a pair of ski glasses; but despite his sight-restricting attire, he still notices Mind. She tries to keep him on a distance by saying she plans no trouble and is just passing by. The man doesn't bother to approach her or respond directly to her statement, but does comment on her clothes. His attention to her fancy attire makes Mind nervous, but the man excuses the unusual items by praising her scouting skills. The stranger has a gravelly voice and it's impossible to see the person under the clothes, making it hard for Mind to trust his interest for her. She tries to buy her way out of the scene by offering him a piece of bread. She makes sure to add it's all she's got. To her surprise, the man already knows she got a bag full, but still rejects. He argues she needs it more than he does if she's going to leave the city and travel during the night. Mind respects his decision and takes this opportunity to walk away from the potential threat. She keeps looking over her shoulder to see if the man plans to follow or ambush her, but he appears more busy barricading the window of his home. Feeling rather guilty about profiling him, she returns to offer the bread once again. The man argues he doesn't want to take food for nothing and offers shelter in exchange for it. Mind is hesitant about accepting, but after talking with him for a while, the man's humorous and laid back personality convinces her to give his hospitality a chance. While he continues working on the window of his house, Mind enters and finds herself in a well decorated room -all things considered- with a lit fireplace and a huge wood supply stacked against the wall. She sits down at the fireplace and waits for her newly met acquaintance to enter. When the man comes in, he sits a fair distance away from her at the table. Mind asks if he shouldn't go sit by fire as well, but he replies to know she doesn't trust him and plans to head out again anyway. Mind feels embarrassed by his observation, but shows interest in asking where he's going to. He explains he's heading out to find new supplies for the house and that this usually takes him a couple of days. Mind decides to show good faith and offers her assistance, but he doesn't find her dressed for the occasion and suggests she should stay. He jokingly adds that if he dies, she can keep the house. They end up talking about their lives before the apocalypse, though the man stays vague. He tells her about the low bandit and attack risk in the area, while she tells him about the beast who spared her life, the goon that released her, and other goon that gave her the bag. As the man is still wearing his head gear, Mind finds it difficult to guess what he's thinking of her or her story, but the tone of his voice sounds not quite impressed. Mind figures he doesn't quite believe her. She continues to ask what he thinks it means, and he replies the beast must have a crush on her. She doubts it, but appreciates the joke. A few silent seconds pass, and Mind finds the courage to ask him to remove his gear so she can see his face. The man insists he shouldn't. She asks if he has a deformity, and his reply is not dismissive. While Mind reassures him he shouldn't be embarrassed, the man stands his ground and keeps his clothes on. The mood becomes looser as more time passes, but before it turns into a complete tea party, the man gets up and says he needs to start walking as long it's still dark out. Mind shows her uneagerness over getting separated from good company and suggests he should stay until the autumn weather turns around and the outdoors become more pleasant. The man doesn't think that'll happen, but she persists by claiming they have supplies and food for days. While he keeps making excuses, she has an answer to all of his worries. In order to preserve her feelings, he sits down with her a little while longer and Mind offers her the bread she promised earlier. After witnessing her wolf down her piece and almost going for the rest, he gives away his bread. Mind doesn't want his, but he argues he's always kept himself fed and can do without, while she's visibly on the edge of starvation. His consistent care for a stranger puzzles her, as he doesn't clarify his reasons and only answers to care about her safety and comfort. Mind feels charmed by his selflessness and expresses her appreciation for people like him at times like these. With Mind showing this much attachment to his company, the man starts to find it more difficult to leave her behind, and decides to agrees for the weather to change. Mind is grateful for his friendship and asks for his name. He reveals it to be "Dennim". They joke about each other's strange names for a bit and call it a night. While the disguised Dennim planned to kill off his character and leave Mind the house without having to worry about the consequences, Mind's loneliness convinces him to keep playing his role, and the two spend the upcoming weeks living together. One day Dennim returns from one of his scouting trips and brings canned food and a new dress for Mind, allowing her to finally wash the one she has. This awakens her observation that Dennim's never taken off his clothes and she should wash them as well. He makes a flirty nudist joke, but doesn't want to start a bigger discussion over it. Mind starts asking about the details of his appearance and makes the argument that she wishes to recognize his body if he ever were to get lost and perish. While he proclaims not to care for getting a proper burial, he gives her a short description to please her. Mind appears content and decides to treat him by preparing the food he found. After the meal, that was surprisingly well cooked by a person who's last time in any kitchen was when she was 10, Mind also gives up their one bed to him a second time in a row, as gratitude for his efforts. He still asks the reason for this, and Mind explains to feel guilty for being less useful than she promised she'd be. Dennim replies that it's his choice to keep her useless. Nevertheless, he accepts the bed, but hands her the pillows and blanket. Mind has trouble falling asleep on the table, as is usually the case, and feels her curiosity growing when she sees Dennim fast asleep on the bed across the room. She sneaks over and sits down by his side for a bit, pondering if she should abuse his trust and remove his facial attire. Eventually the devil on her shoulder wins the argument and she slowly removes the scarf and ski glasses. It doesn't take long for Dennim to wake up after that, but he stays down and silently watches her growing reaction. Mind is quick to recognize him as the man who freed her at the plaza, but because she doesn't yet understand his presumed connection to the beast or what it means to have met him again, she's unsure how to respond. Before Dennim can think of an explanation, Mind decides to see their second meeting a fateful coincidence, opposed to planned, and won't think ill of him because of his appearance. She discards the possibility he is the beast or working for him, after having spent this much time together. Dennim is relieved to have her respect and appreciation, despite it being thanks to her nativity. Mind's face then seems to move closer to his, but she can't find the courage to kiss a person she's only ever announced to be a friend, therefore Dennim takes the initiative. He caresses her sides and they end up making out, anyway. They officially become a couple and spend the next months together as such. Around Christmas time, as determined by Dennim, he shows up with a large amount of supplies, most of which are considered presents for the occasion. After being drowned in gifts, Mind sees it as the right opportunity to reward his efforts and shows off a necklace made of a hair from the beast. Before he can ask where she found it, she tells him she secretly went out to explore the area for items she could surprise him with, but had trouble finding much, except for this hair. Dennim shows slight concern for her decision to go out alone, but decides not to dwell on it, since it already happened. Mind's argues it was worth it, as her gift will make everyone think he's bold and awesome. Dennim can't disagree with her "logic". She further jokes about collecting a full costume made of the beast's bodyparts and receives the question what the beast would think of that, which unintentionally turns around her mood. The conversation is cut short when she worries about the ramifications of ridiculing the beast after he spared her life. She turns silent and to goes to lie on the bed like a child that's been grounded. Dennim is disappointed to have the party end so soon and wants to invite back her holiday spirit. He removes a few of his own hairs and braids a similar necklace for her to have, dubbing them "hair buddies". She comments on the similar look and feel of their necklaces, but doesn't think much else of it. But Dennim's random comment from earlier spawns a nightmare; and Mind dreams about the monster chasing her down and seeking vengeance for disrespecting him. In the dream she asks him why he's angry about something this insignificant, until she sees him turn into the smaller beast that originally gave her the brown bag. She understands they are the same being. She utters the words "it's you", until they keep echoing in her head without further input. Dennim wakes up hearing his slumbering girlfriend talk to herself and becomes unsettled by it. He tries to wake her up, causing Mind's dream to morph the beast's face into his as she wakes up. Mind tells him about the dream and thinks the beast has more abilities they've not yet learned about; and she might've witnessed him transform. Dennim misunderstands her discovery and his face turns shifty. His overall silence is picked up on by her and after a while she is urged to believe he feels addressed by her observation. She hesitantly asks him if he has anything to do with the beast. Dennim then realizes to have dug his own grave. With Mind waiting for an explanation, he decides to be honest and reveals to be the beast. She doesn't allow herself to believe it yet, until he spawns a familiar set of nails out of his hands and shoulders as proof, sending her running out of the house. Dennim advices her not to run off in the snow in her nightgown, but she appears determined in putting distance between them and begs him to leave her alone. Dennim starts to feel a familiar stream of anger flowing through him, but doesn't want to erase Mind's memories again or transform in front of her, thus tries to hold his composure. He teleports behind her, startling her more, and asks if they can't be together despite this. Mind becomes angry over his request and argues that the killing of her parents and overall destruction of the world does not make him deserving of the kind of attention he asks from her. Dennim says it can't be helped, as it's his absence of certain emotions and the way others manifest that made him into what he is. Mind doesn't understand his reasoning and asks why he spared her, to which he replies they used to know each other for longer than the past couple of months. She wishes for more details, but he only reveals their friendship ended over him killing her parents and adds they deserved it. Mind says he didn't redeem himself by only helping her and his crimes are far too great. She urges him to restore the world to its original state and give up his old ways. Dennim asks if that would make her love him again, but she can't promise him this and needs time to digest her discovery. He explains that she won't have time and he can't redeem himself while having lost her, as he needs either that or human sacrifices to stay alive and able to operate in the real world. Dennim hasn't collected sacrifices for months and became dependent on her love, which will result to his influence decreasing now that nothing is keeping him real. As Mind's old memories are erased, she is no longer deemed insane/familiar with him, and Dennim cannot retreat inside her imagination if he were to lose his access to reality. He explains to her he'll die. Mind says he owes humanity too much for him to worry about such a thing and asks how much he's able to fix before disappearing. Dennim feels rejected by this question, but has nothing more to say and agrees to fulfil her wishes. While he summons back the blue sky and the stones in the buildings, his body starts becoming more transparent and chunks of it completely dissolve. Eventually he can't even properly pick up a brick with his bare hand. His struggle to please Mind gives her second thoughts about her treatment of him and she can't help but feel bad for watching him kill himself over a bit of leftover rubble. She walks up to him and tells him he's done enough. She asks if he's able to regain his form if he rested a bit, but he says it doesn't work that way and has but a few minutes to live. Mind feels conflicted about what to do. She's assured Dennim is the villain in the story, but doesn't think it's right to use his love for her against him. His shape keeps dissolving, ensuring Dennim that Mind doesn't love him anymore and he decides to say goodbye. Mind's uncertainty grows. She doesn't know what's proper to say to the cause of her suffering, whom she had befriended and shared the bed with all this time, thus Dennim disappears without much else being said or done. Mind shows immediate regret for her lacklustre goodbye. She strokes the hair necklace he gave her and starts sobbing, until she feels Dennim's hair detaching itself from the chain and she notices it too disappears from reality. Mind desperately begs to a disembodied higher power to let her keep his hair as a reminder, but she realises there's nobody listening and the braid keeps decreasing in size like a lit fuse. The lonely Mind starts muttering to herself and proclaims it's not right to love Dennim, but can't shake off the adoration she has for the only friend she's ever managed to make. The necklace then stops and stays a bud for a while, whereafter it regrows. Soon afterwards, Dennim reappears to suck the drama from the scene. Mind is surprised to get greeted by an anti-climax and thinks her confession brought him back to life, but Dennim explains that the determining factor is her figuring out her feelings, to his benefit. Nevertheless, he recognizes that the only reason she was on time doing so is because of the necklace he made for her, and the fact she was wearing it. Mind wonders how they should continue, and he suggest starting the life she could've had if he had never intervened. He repairs the last bit of the planet and they head into the renewed city to look for a proper home to settle in. The tortured residents show up to see their city suddenly standing again, and in their bewilderment, don't pay much attention to the well-dressed Mind and odd-looking Dennim strolling past like they're on holiday. Mind makes it clear not to care much for the city after all that happened and suggests her old home to be the perfect choice. Dennim agrees to her wishes and takes her to it. As a last request, she urges him to cut his hair and apply a few other fashion changes to his appearance in order for people not to assume his involvement with the beast as easily she did. They settle down in her old house, and Mind finds peace in Dennim's decision not to reveal her real past, concluding their story. Category:Alternative endings Category:Good endings Category:Romance included Category:Long written endings